The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Begonia plant, botanically known as Begonia×hiemalis, commercially known as Elatior Begonia and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Bela Lilacpink’.
The new Begonia is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of the Begonia×hiemalis cultivar Bela, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,655. The new Begonia was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant from within a population of plants of the parent cultivar in a controlled greenhouse environment in Ermelo, The Netherlands in April, 2005.
Asexual reproduction of the new Begonia by cuttings taken in a controlled greenhouse environment in Ermelo, the Netherlands since June, 2005, has shown that the unique features of this new Begonia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.